Just friend or more then friend
by Ravu161
Summary: jab Aap kisi se pyar karte ho n aap us ko apne Dil kibaat bolte n Then u know that she not love you ... she like you as a friend, so this friendship will change in love or not ...
1. Chapter 1

On Beach

Beach is decorated with flower n light and in beach some one sitting in chair n thinking "pata nahi kya jawab hoga us ka , hope wo bhi Wahi feel karti ho jo mea karta hu " and he came from his thought when some one tab oh his shoulder n he turn n smile came on his face

Man : hi Shreya

Shreya: hi daya... n then she look the beach and said waw daya yea beach to bahut acha decorate kiya hai tumne... kya baat kuch khas hai kya aaj

Daya : ha ... tum pheale bhetho n then he pul chair n Shreya sit n then he to sit on his chair

Shreya : wese daya hum to dinner tumare yaha bhi kar sakte thea , in sab ki jarurat kya thi

Daya : jarurat thi ... khas logo ke liye khas cheej n both pass smile to each other

Shreya : dinner Kare mujea to bahut bhuk laga rahi hai

Daya : ha ... n then they ate their dinner n do some chit - chat

Shreya : acha daya thank you dinner ke liyea but ab mujea bahut late ho raha hai , mujea chal na chyea... n she get up from her place and about to leave but daya stop her by holding her wrist

Daya : mujea tum sea kuch keana tha n Shreya turn n said " ha bolo "

Daya : wo mea... mea wo ...wo

Shreya (in irritating tone) : bolo bhi

Daya : ha pheale tum apni eyes band karo ...Shreya gave look to daya n said ...daya but daya cut

Daya : please ... said making puppy face

Shreya : theak hai ... n she close her eyes

Daya : no cheating ok ...

Shreya : ok ... then daya bend on his knees n take out ring from his pocket and hold her hand n said " ab khol lo apni eyes " and then Shreya open her eyes n shock after seeing daya on his knee

Daya (with smile ) : will you marry me ...n then Shreya jerk daya from her hand

Shreya : pagal ho gae ho kya ...yea kya hai n then Daya get up n said

Daya : yea kya hai matlab , I Love You Shreya ... I know tum bhi muj sea pyar karti ho

Shreya : what non sense... mea tum sea pyar nahi karti ... mea to tumea apna best friend manti hu or tum nea us ka yea matlab nikala...after listening this daya in shock n after one minute later he say

Daya (in crying tone ) : fir wo sab kya tha ... mere sath ghumna , meri care karna yea sab natak tha kya

Shreya ( in angry tone ) : wo sab natak nahi tha ... I care for u but as a friend, u r my best friend...mujea tum sea yea umeed nahi thi ...I hate you senior inspector daya oh sorry I hate you sir and after saying this she leave daya in shock...and some one seeing all this from far and smile evilly and leave from there

In Abhijeet house

Some one rang the bell n Abhijeet open door n shock to see the person in that condition

Abhijeet ( in worried tone ): daya yea kya halat bana raka hai ... daya did not say a word n just hug Abhijeet and Abhijeet to hug daya ... and after few minutes later they separate

Abhijeet : andar Aa n then daya came inside n Abhijeet close door and then said yaha beath n they both sit on sofa

Abhijeet : ab bata kya hua ... n then daya narrate all the story and Abhijeet said in shock 'what ' but mujea laga Shreya bhi tuj sea pyar karti hai

Daya ( crying tone ) : nahi Abhijeet esa hame lagta tha , wo to mujea apna best friend hi manti hai bas or kuch nahi ... es baar bhi ... not able to say further n tears rolling down from his eyes n Abhijeet hug daya

Abhijeet ( in hug ) : yea sab meri waja sea hua hai ... mene hi ... daya cut in middle n separate from hug

Daya : nahi Abhijeet es me tumari galti nahi hai ... tum nea to mujea mere pyar ka ehsaas dilaya , sayad meri kismat mea hi pyar nahi likha hai ... mene Shreya ko bahut hut kiya hai mea kal us se bureau me maffi mang lunga n he get up n wipe his tear and went his room n sit on bed

In daya room

Daya (pov) : pata nahi mere sath hi esa kyu hota hai... n painful smile appears on his face ... mujea aaj bhi wo din yaad hai jab tumare first day the cid me and kese hum dost bane n fir best friend or fir mujea n stop and remembering those day's

Flashback start :-

A/N :- hope all you like it , so who is the person watching Dareya ... it's not Sid

So what will happen next , will Shreya forgive daya or broke their friendship...Sorry for spelling mistake , n next update this week :)

Tack care all :)


	2. Chapter 2

Flash Back Start

Shreya ko aye huye ek saal ho gaya n en ek saal me pata nahi Daya n shreya kab Friend sea best friend ban gae but daya feel some thing different for shreya actually he also not know what is that feeling

In Daya house (7pm)

Daya working in his laptop when he herd the door bell rang and after that he close the laptop and open the door

Shreya : kya deak rahe ho ... kabi ladki nahi deaki , hut mujea ander ana hai n she came inside and settle her self in sofe then daya close the door n smile

Daya : ha ji madam kese ana hua , wo bhi es waqt...

Shreya : tujea to pata hai ... mea ghar me kitna akela feel karti hu ... to socha yaha Aa jao...

Daya (smile) : acha ji ... saaf saaf ku nahi bolti, ki madam ko bhuk lagi hai or muj sea dinner nahi banaya ja raha

Shreya : ha to... kya apne best friend ke yaha dinner karne bhi nahi Aa sakti

Daya : Aa sakti but roj roj kon ata hai ...

Shreya (with smily face ) : mea ... or wese bhi dushre ke hath ke khane ka swaad kuch alag hi hota hai ... es liyea mea yaha Aa gae

Daya ( making face ) : acha ... saaf saaf kyu nahi bolti day by day alsi hoti ja rahi hu

Shreya ( making innocent face ) : aalsi or me ... nahi to , kya mea apne best friend ke yaha dinner karne bhi nahi aa sakti...huh... ( saying in crying tone ) theak hai ab sea nahi aungi and she get up and about to leave but daya hold her hand and pull her close

Daya : are yr mea to majak kar raha tha , tum to serious ho gae ... acha batao kya khaoge and then shreya put her both hand around daya neck and said " jo tum khila do " and both look in each other eyes and then both bust into laugh

Daya : tum kabi nahi sudrogi...

Shreya : ha to sudarna bhi kise hai ... chalo ab bhuk lag rahi hai kuch bana do and then see sit again on sofa and checking Daya laptop ... Daya stand on his place and gave look to shreya...

Shreya : kya... ( also gave look to daya ) ... Daya did not reply n went to kitchen

In Kitchen

Daya cutting onion and mummrring " pata nahi kya samaj ti hai yea ladki ... apne aap ko ... jab deako order marti reati hai... huh ... ek cid officer ko noker bana diya , jab mea nahi honge es ke pass tab esea meri value ka pata chalega... and at the same time shreya enter n hug daya from back

Shreya : yea kesi baat kar rahe ho ... mea tume kahi nahi Jane dungi , hamesa tumea pakad kar rakungi esea hi and then she separate... Daya stop cutting onion and smile lightly n turn

Daya : acha ji kab tak pakad kar rakogi

Shreya :hamesa with smile

Daya : acha agar meri shadi ho gae or meri biwi ko yea sab pasand nahi aya to

Shreya : wo usea pheale hi bata dungi ki daya pea pheala hak mera hai ... Daya smile on her sentence

Daya : agar wo nahi mani to

Shreya : to kya hua me ek cid officer hu ... or mujea manana ata hai showing his hand and both start laughing

Daya : tera kuch nahi ho sakta ... chal ab khana banate hai n after making food they ate and set in drawings room on sofa

In drawing room

Shreya see that daya busy in his thoughts then she sit near daya and put hand on daya shoulder n said " kya soch rahe hai janab " then daya came out from his thought n said

Daya : kuch nahi with smile ... wesea tume late nahi ho raha , she check the time then said " bahut time ho gaya hai , ab me chalti hu n she get up and leaving but stop at door n turn and said - mea fir kal aungi " n then she leave

Daya (pov) : yea bhi na ...

Next day in bureo

Daya n Shreya chating with each other n laughing and all this Abhijeet noticing

In evening daya garden both duo discussing about case when Abhijeet change the topic

Abhijeet : wese shreya achi ladki hai

Daya : ha I know that , but Tu esa ku bol raha hai

Abhijeet : kyu ki , mujea pata hai Tu shreya ke liyea kuch feel karta hai ... I think you love her

Daya : yea tum kya bol rahe ho , pyar or wo bhi me shreya se ... nahi we are best friends

Abhijeet: to kya best friends ko ek dushre sea pyar nahi hota ...

Daya : pata nahi ... said making different faces

Abhijeet : mujea pata hai deka hai teri ankho mea mene shreya ke liyea pyar

Daya : leaking but abhi. Cut

Abhijeet : chal apni akhe band kar

Daya : but Abhijeet again abhi cut

Abhijeet : tujea meri Kasam , ankhe band kar

Daya : ok n the he close his eyes n Abhijeet said in slow voice near daya ear " ab deak kon dik raha hai " n he seeing all the moments of his n shreya spent with each other n smile came on his lips , actually this feeling he liking and want to remain like this but he came out by Abhijeet voice

Daya : abhijeet wo but agin Abhijeet cut

Abhijeet : mujea pata hai Tu kya bol nea wala hai , teri smile se pata chal raha hai ...

Daya ( say innocently) : to ab kya karu

Abhijeet : propose kar

Daya : kisea...

Abhijeet : mujea ...

Daya (confuse ) : deak mea is type ka nahi hu

Abhijeet ( hit on daya head ) : kuch nahi ho sakta tera and he get up n leaving but stop hearing Daya voice

Daya : sorry yr mea to majak kar raha tha , acha bata mujea kya karna hai ...

Abhijeet (turn ) : deak ab Tu koe ek achi si place deak kar , shreya ko apne dil ki baat bol dea ...

Daya : theak hai but ( said in low tone ) agar us ne mana kar diya to

Abhijeet ( put hand on daya shoulder) : esa kuch nahi hoga Tu try to kar

Daya : theak hai thank u yr n he hug Abhijeet n Abhijeet to hug ... all this some one saw from far and burning from anger

Flash Back over

Next day in bureou

Daya the one who came early n went near shreya desk n put letter there then he went to his desk n start doing his work after that all the office came except shreya some time later she came and without looking daya she went to her desk n sit n saw the letter n read that letter

In letter

I m sorry shreya , mene tume bahut hut kiya hai ... I know tum muj sea pyar nahi karti koe baat nahi but please yea friendship mat Tod na , mea tum sea Bina baat kiyea nahi rea sakta , please shreya

After reading this she crush the paper n throw it on dustbin without looking daya but daya saw all this n then he start his work but he is not able to concentrate on his work , he is thinking about shreya but soon he came from his thought when acp call daya in his cabin ... then he went to acp cabin

In cabin

Acp say some think to daya

Acp : tum kar loge es ko

Daya : yes sir

Acp : theak hai to tumea kal hi jana hoga

Daya : ok sir n then he came out from cabin n sit on chair n thinking mujea kisi bhi haal me shreya se baat karni hogi

A/N : thank u friends for review

Tack care all :)


	3. Chapter 3

In evening

Daya reached the shreya home n knock the door and Shreya open the door n said

Shreya : tum , deako daya abhi mujea koe baat nahi karni pls ... chale jao

Daya : deko jo kuch bhi kal hua... Shreya cut in middle

Shreya : mujea us bare me kuch baat nahi karni , mujea toda time chyea es sab sea bahar ane me , so daya tum abhi jao

Daya ( smiling) : deko mujea tum sea kuch or baat karni hai , yr andar to ane do ...shreya nooded n Daya came inside , and both sit on sofa

Daya : deko shreya me do mahino ke liye mission per ja raha hu ...

Shreya (in surprise tone ) : kya , but yea achanak

Daya : ha mujea bhi yea baat aaj hi pata chali ...

Shreya: hmmmm ... Daya put his hand on shreya hand then said

Daya : tume time chyea tha na , lo tumare pass bahut time hai ... tumara jo bhi feashla hoga mujea manjur hoga , agar tum na bhi bologi to koe baat nahi es sea mera pyar kam nahi hoga or ha mea apne pyar kea kaaran tumari Friendship nahi khona chata hu ... then he saw shreya and change the topic n said tum ne dinner kar liya

Shreya ( low voice ) : nahi ...

Daya: theak hai me tumare liye dinner banata hu , he was about to leave for kitchen but shreya stop

Shreya : daya ruko mea bana lungi apne aap ...

Daya : wo to mujea pata hai tum kese banaogi , yr aaj banane do wese bhi kal sea to tume hi banana hoga... pls, and Shreya nooded n Daya went to kichen and preparing food n Shreya watching daya from hall after making food daya came in hall

Daya ( while standing) : lo madam aap ka khana ready hai , or ha ek baat or roj - roj bahar sea khana mat order karna es sea tumari tabiyat karab ho jayegi or ha ... he did not say further because shreya get up and hug daya n Daya to hug

Shreya ( still in hug ) : daya mea tumari dosti nahi khona chati hu said in teary voice ... Daya then separate

Daya : shreya esa kuch nahi hoga , en sab sea esa kuch nahi hoga ... I promise , acha ab mujea jana hoga mujea tyari bhi karni hai

Shreya : acha dinner to karke jao

Daya : nahi mujea bahut late ho gaya , mujea abhi us misson ki report bhi leni hai acp sir sea ... so take care or ha bahar ka jada mat khana ... bye

Shreya: bye ... n Daya keave from there

Next daya in bureou

Daya left for his mission , and all doing there work and days are going like this , shreya missing daya and like this one month pass

At shreya home

Shreya on couch n thinking that aaj kya mangao n then she think what daya said " bahar ka jada mat khana " n smile crept on her lips , pata nahi daya kya hoga mera tumare bina , bas jaldi sea tum vapis Aa jao n like this days are passing n finally that day came when daya coming

In bureau

All doning their work except shreya because she is busy in her thoughts n also happy that daya caming today n finally Daya enter in bureau n all became happy after seeing daya ... Abhijeet went to daya hug n daya to hug

Abhijeet : kesa hai Tu ...

Daya : mea theak hu n he separate from hug n line wise all congress daya for his mission ... and it's time for shreya to congrats and Shreya congrats daya n she want to hug daya n before she hug daya said

Daya : mujea acp sir ko yea report deni hai n he went to acp cabin , shreya felt some thing different in daya behaviour , then all went to their desk start doing their work but shreya thinking about daya after few minutes later daya came from acp cabin n directly went to his desk without looking shreya n shreya notice this

Shreya (pov) : acha beta , mission sea ane ke baad bhav bad gae janab ke koe nahi ...aaj ache se khabar lungi n she smile n after that she start his work

In evening (6 pm )

Sab ghar Jane ki tyari kar rahe hote hai except Daya or Shreya yea dek Leti hai n wo daya ke pass jati hai

Shreya : kya baat aaj ghar nahi jana ... looking daya

Daya (to look ) : mujea thoda kaam hai , wo khatam karne ke baad hi jaunga...

Shreya : theak hai to me tumara wait karti hu

Daya : nahi , mujea kafi kaam hai ... tum ghar jao , mujea late ho jayega ... Shreya nooded n leave from their

Shreya home

Shreya thinking , yea daya ko kya ho gaya bahut ajib behav kar raha hai ... milkar pata lagati hu matter kya hai n she leave for daya home n after reaching she saw that's daya was not at home n she dial daya number but daya not answering after few minute later she got msg from daya " mea busy hu thodi time baad call karta hu " and after reading this she make sad face n leave from there

Next daya in bureou

All are present except daya , Abhijeet n Shreya worried for daya n Abhijeet calling daya but he is not answering finally after some time later he pick

In call

Abhijeet : kya , kab hua ... Daya ruk me Aa raha hu kaha pe hai Tu after listening daya name all went near to Abhijeet

Daya : are Abhijeet me theak hu mea ghar per hu ...

Abhijeet : mea Wahi Aa raha hu n he cut the call n he is about to leave but stop acp sir voice

Acp (woride voice ) : kya hua daya ko

Abhijeet : sir daya ka accident hua hai ...

Shreya (in shock) : kya , kab or abhi daya kesa hai and kaha hai abhi

Abhijeet : relax shreya, daya abhi theak hai ... daya abhi ghar per hai ...sir mea daya ke ghar ja kar ata hu

Shreya : sir kya mea bhi jaoo

Acp : theak hai ...and they both went to daya home n reach their n daya open door n shock to see shreya because he did not expect that Shreya also come

Abhijeet : daya yea sab kese ...daya cut in mid

Daya : yr Abhijeet pheale ander to aoo n both came inside

Abhijeet : ab bata yea kesa ...

Daya : yr wo jab mea kal bureou sea ghar a Aa raha tha pata nahi gadi ka break kese fail ho gaya or accident ho gaya

Abhijeet : kya per shreya cut in mid

Shreya : hame batane ki jarurat bhi nahi samji

Daya : mea theak hu abhi

Shreya : wo to dik hi raha hai , sir per bandage or hath me pati ...

Daya : yea to choti moti chot hai

Shreya: choti moti chot hai yea ha ... while Abhijeet enjoying their fight n then said

Abhijeet : are yr kya tum dono bacho ke jese lad rahe ho ...dareya look each other smile at the same time acp call Abhijeet

On call

Acp : abhi daya kesa hai

Abhijeet : daya theak hai ( looking daya ) thodi chot lagi hai bas

Acp : acha theak hai , tumea abhi bureau ana hoga ek case aya hai

Abhijeet : ok sir n he cut call , (to daya ) yr mujea bureau jana hai ek case aya hai

Daya : theak hai boss to mea bhi chal ya hu

Abhijeet : khabar daar jo , ek - do din sea pheale tum bed sea uthe tho ( to shreya) shreya tum yahi daya ke pass ruko or esea bed sea uth ne mat dena , daya cut

Daya : are es ki koe jarurat nahi hai mea apna khayal khud rak sakta hu

Abhijeet : jarurat hai , ab Tu bhehas mat kar ... Shreya es ka khayal rak na mea jaldi aunga, tab tak bed sea niche mat ane dena esea

Shreya : ok sir , aap chinta mat kijiye mea daya ka pura khayal rakungi ...at the same time some came n said

Person : us ki koe jarurat nahi hai ab me Aa gae hu mea daya ka khayal rakungi ...and Shreya n duo turn to voice direction and duo shock to see the person

Abhijeet : purbi tum ... Shreya confuse because she did not about the purbi n daya past

Purbi : ha me , ab se mea daya ka khayal rakungi ...kisi or ki jarurat nahi hai said looking shreya

Shreya: sir purbi kon hai ...

Abhijeet: wo ... daya ki dost hai but purbi cut in mid

Purbi : sorry sir but yaha pe ek correction ki jarurat hai , me daya ki dost nahi is ki hone wali wife hu ...after listening this Abhijeet n Shreya shock

Abhijeet : daya yea kya bol rahi hai

Daya (smile ) : yea sach bol rahi hai

Abhijeet : yea sab achanak I mean tu to but he stop because acp call Abhijeet, n he leave after saying " bad me baat karta hu "

Purbi (to daya ) : yea kon hai pointing to shreya

Daya : yea shreya hai meri best friend n they both said hello to each other

Shreya : congrats daya

Daya ( with smile ) : thanks yr

Shreya : acha ab me chalti hu

Purbi : are dinner kar ke jana shreya

Shreya : actually me ghar pe khana bana kar ae hu or bahut late ho gaya

Purbi : theak hai ... daya batao tumare liye kya banao

Daya : tumea jo acha lage wo banao or wese bhi tumare hath ka mujea sab kuch pasand hai

Purbi : theak hai n she went in kichen ... Shreya feel some thing different in her heart she never feel like this before after seeing all this

Shreya : acha daya me chalti hu kal ati hu milne ke liye , bye

Daya : bye n she leave for her home n after reaching home she sit on bed n thinking

Shreya : pata nahi mujea itna ajeeb sa feel ku ho raha hai or yea sab itna achanak daya to muj se ... fir purbi , kuch samaj nahi Aa raha hi or wese bhi mujea daya ke liye Kush hona chayea , oh god pata nahi kya ho raha hai n usea pata nahi chala kab wo so gae without eating dinner

A/N : thank you friends for your review hope u all like it n sorry for spelling mistake :)

Take cake


	4. Chapter 4

Next day (At 9 am )

Shreya reached daya home n purbi open the door

Purbi : are shreya tum , aoo na... n Shreya came inside

Shreya : hi

Purbi : Hi

Shreya : wo mea daya sea Milne ae hu...

Purbi (smiled ) : pata hai mujea...

Shreya (with confuse ) : tumea kese pata

Purbi : mujea daya nea batya ... tumare bare mea , tumari friendship ke bare mea ...

Shreya ( with smiled) : acha or kya bataya ...

Purbi (thinking) : ab kya kya batao , daya to har pal tumari hi baat karta ... Shreya esi hai wesi hai ...ek kaam karte hai tum daya ke room mea jao tab tak mea tumare n daya ke liye breakfast lea kar ati hu n fir khub sari bate karenge

Shreya : nahi mere liye nahi , mea breakfast kar ke ae hu ...

Purbi (insist ) : thoda sa

Shreya: sach mea , mea kar ke ae hu

Purbi : ok n then Shreya went to daya room

In daya room

Shreya came inside n saw that daya was on bad n busy on files she smiled n said

Shreya : janab ko abhi bhi kaam ki padi hai... listening this he saw shreya

Daya : are shreya tum

Shreya : ha mea kyu mea nahi Aa sakti

Daya : area esa nahi hai , tum bureau nahi gae ...

Shreya : wo mene half day off liya hai , so thod time baad jaungi and she came near to bad n sit beside daya n take files from daya hand and close them n put on table

Daya : yea kya hai ... meri files do

Shreya : kabhi nahi ... wese tumea pata nahi kya

Daya (confuse) : kya

Shreya : yahi ki rest matlab hota hai aaram or tum ho ki yea files pea lagea ho ... tumea rest karna chyea

Daya : area yr kab sea rest kar raha hu and shreya about to say but purbi came with soup bowl

Purbi : lo daya tumara breakfast and handed bowl to daya

Daya ( making face ) : yea kya aaj bhi soup

Purbi (giving look ) : ji ha ... chup chap sea pio warna acha nahi hoga

Daya (with sad face ) : theak hai ... both Shreya n purbi smiled

Daya was unable to hold the spoon as his hand was hurt , shreya noticed it and about to help but stop after listening purbi voice

Purbi : ruko mea help karti hu... to shreya "shreya kya tum uthogi pls " n Shreya noded n got up from their n purbi sit beside daya n take soup bowl from his hand and start feeding him and both pass smile to each other ... shreya seeing all this n not feeling good so she decided to leave from their n she leave n reached home n open the door lock n directly went to room n sit on bad and close the eyes and in few minutes she open her eyes because she saw the purbi n Daya how purbi feeding soup to daya n they both enjoying their company

Shreya (thinking) : yea kya ho raha hai mujea itna ajeeb kyu feel ho raha hai ... or yea daya ko pata nahi kya ho gaya ek baar bhi phone nahi kiya kam sea kam yea to puch leta ki mea waha sea achanak kyu aye... ek minute mea waha sea achanak kyu aye yea to mujea bhi samaj nahi aya n thinking this all this she leave for bureau n after reaching bureau she went to her seat n settle her self n start doing the work but not able to concentrate on work because us ki najre to phone pe hi thi wo har 15 minute me phone check karti reati hai es umeed mea ki daya ka msg aya ho but msg ka koe namo nishan nahi tha or day ese hi pass ho jata hai

next day in bureau

All doing their work except shreya

Shreya thinking... kya yr yea daya bhi na ek call bhi nahi kar sakta , pheale to bada call karta tha or ab ek call bhi nahi kar sakta at least ek msg hi kar leta but maharaja ko kaha fursat yea sab purbi ke anea se hua hai but es me purbi ki koe galti nahi oh god mea itna kyu soch rahi hu mea bhi to daya ko call kar sakti hu ... ha yea theak hai mea hi call karti hu n she dial daya number but she immediately cut the call , nahi nahi ...Call to daya hi karega deakti hu kab tak call nahi karega And day ese hi pass hota hai

In evening shreya home

Shreya sitting on couch n watching t.v actually she is not watching t.v she is busy in her thought she came out from thought when she herd the ball rang

Shreya (with smile ) : lagta hai daya aya hai n she immediately got up n open the door and shock to see the delivery boy

D.b : mam aap ka food n he handed it to shreya n leave from there Here shreya closed door n put food packages into the table n went to her room

Shreya room

She is sitting on bad n busy on her thought, daya ko to meri parwa hi nahi hai ... pheale to bina bole hi dinner banane Aa jata tha... magar ab to janab busy hai purbi ke sath ek call tak nahi ki , kam se kam dinner ke liye hi bulata...usea pata hai mujea khana banana nahi ata fir bhi ab mea us sea tab tak baat nahi karungi jab tak wo nahi karega after a while she slept

Next day in bureau

All present in bureau except acp kyu ki wo Delhi gae hai kaam se , so sab apna kaam kar rahe hote hai ki Tabi door open hota hai n koe ata hai n sab usea deak kar kush hotea hai n that person is daya or sab daya ke pass jate hai ... sab means Abhijeet, pankaj, purvi , Fredricks and Shreya both Daya n Shreya look each other n pass a smile

pakaj : sir aap

Daya : kyu mea nahi aa sakta kya

Abhijeet : are esi baat nahi hai , tumea to rest karna chyea na

Daya : boss me rest kar ke thak gaya hu ...ab muj sea rest nahi hoga , mea abhi sea bureau join karunga n ha ek good news hai

Shreya : kon shi good news

Daya : ek minute ... purbi andar ao or fir purbi andar ati hai wo bhi sweet ka box lea kar

Purbi : perso daya n meri engagement hai or us kea aglea din shadi or sab kush hote hai except shreya n Abhijeet

Abhijeet : itni jaldi I mean abhi to tu theak bhi nahi hua hai

Daya : Abhijeet engagement to karni hi hai chahe aaj karo ya kal or wese bhi ab mea theak hu , tum yea sab chodo or ye meethae khao or fir daya sab ko meethae kilata hai or jese hi wo shreya ko kilata hai wese hi shreya rok ti hai

Daya : kya hua shreya

Shreya : kuch nahi bus mujea meethae pasand nahi

Daya : but yea to tumari favourite hai

Shreya: but ab mujea achi nahi lagti or wo waha sea chali jati hai

N in do Dino me daya or Shreya ek dushre sea baat nahi karte n engagement ka day aa jata hai

Daya house (engagement day )

In hall

Daya n Abhijeet on stage

Abhijeet (slow voice ) : deak abhi bhi time hai ... Tu yea sagae mat kar

Daya : Abhijeet yea sagae to ho kar rahegi kuch bhi ho jaye and at the same time purbi come on stage n after some time later they both exchange rings and all clap

Shreya ko yea sab acha nahi lagta usea esa feel hota hai jese kisi ne us ke dil ke tookde kar diye ho, or koe us ka sab kuch cheen raha ho ...use yea sab kuch acha nahi lag raha hota hai actually shreya not able to accept all this ... tears rolling down from his eyes and she leave from there and reached home and throw all the things here and there after this sit on floor n remembering daya and her memory , how they fight, how daya care for her and making food for her and teasing her . From tomorrow all this will not happen and she remembering daya words

"Meri to koe value hi nahi hai jab dur chala jaunga tab pata chalega "

"Acha agar mei bewi ko yea sab pasand nahi aya to"

"Mea ek cid officer hu mujea manvana bhi ata hai showing her hand " or ek smile Aa jati hai us ke face pea yea last sentence yaad kar ke , or fir wo apne tears wipe karti hai or sochti hai

Daya ke dur jane sea pata chala ki mea us sea kitna pyar karti hu Mujea daya sea baat karni hogi leakin us ki to purbi sea shadi hai kal...kya wo meri baat samjega ... but mujea baat karni hogi us sea mea usea sab bata dungi ki mujea bhi us sea pyar hai ...n smile came on her lips , ha yahi theak rahega ...abhi jaoo nahi nahi abhi theak nahi hai kal baat karti hu with this all thought she slept

Next day in daya house

Shreya came there and searching for daya n then she saw tarika and went near to her

Shreya : hi tarika

Tarika: are shreya acha hua tu aa gae, bahut kaam baki hai n yea Abhijeet bhi pata nahi kaha ja raka hai , sun na tu daya ko yea sherwani dea deagi

Shreya: ha kyu nahi

Tarika: thanku yr or sun us ko dea kea jaldi ana bahut kaam hai ... and some one call tarika ... 'ha bhaiya aye ' and she leave

Shreya thought this is a good chance to talk with daya n she leave for daya room n knock door n open and saw that daya stand near window n busy in thought and he came from his thought when shreya put hand on his shoulder . Daya turn

Daya : shreya ...

Shreya: yea sherwani di hai tarika na n then daya take sherwani n put sherwani on bad And he about to leave from room when shreya stop

Shreya : daya mujea tum sea baat karni hai then daya turn N said

Daya : ha bolo

Shreya: daya pata nahi tum kesa react karogo , tum purbi sea shadi mat karo pls ( folding her hand )

Daya : yea tum kya bol rahi ho

Shreya : mea tum sea bahut pyar karti hu daya ,i know bahut late realise hua hai but daya I really love you and hug daya and daya separate her from hug n said

Daya : yea tum kesi bate kar rahi ho shreya tumea pata hai na aaj meri shadi pls jao yaha sea

Shreya : I know tum bhi muj sea pyar karte ho tum yea sab es liyea kar rahe ho na kyu ki mene tumare pyar ko accept nahi kiya but trust mi daya us time mujea yea realise nahi tha ki mea tum sea kitna pyar karti hu but ab mujea pata hai me tum sea bahut pyar karti hu n purbi achi ladki hai agar hum usea samjaynge to wo smaja jayegi

Daya : shut up shreya ... mea tum sea pyar nahi karta samji tum

Shreya (put hand on daya shoulder) : fir wo sab kya tha beach pe

Daya (removing her hand ) : deako shreya jese tumea realise hua ki tum muj sea pyar karti ho usi taraha mujea bhi realise hua that mea tum sea pyar nahi karta , shreya abhi tum yaha sea jao pls

Shreya ( crying tone) : theak hai daya mea yaha sea chali jaungi infect tum sea bahut door chali jaungi or fir mod kar kabi nahi deakungi bas ek baar meri ankho me deak kar bol that you don't love me

Daya look in shreya eyes and said ' i don't love you ' and after saying this he turn other side ... Shreya hut after listening this

Shreya : theak hai daya mea tum sea bahut door chali jaungi or ha ek baat yad rak na jitna pyar mea tum sea karti hu na ab us sea jada nafrat karti hu n she leave from there

Daya (thinking) : I m sorry shreya n some time later daya ready ho kar mandap me ata hai n apni place pea beath jata hai

Pandit : dulhan ko bulayea n fir purbi bhi ati hai n wo apni place per beath ti hai n pandit mantra start karte hai n kuch time baad saptapadi ka time hota hai n wo log saptapdi start karte hai n on six saptapadi some on stop them by saying "ruko "

A/n : thank you all friends for review so aap logo ko to pata hi hoga ki kon hai wo person jo shadi rokta hai ;) so daya n shreya ek honge ki aalag honge

Sorry for spelling mistake

Take care


End file.
